It's just a week
by Astro1
Summary: Prue’s a councillor, Piper’s a lonely camper and Phoebe’s a boy crazy troublemaker. Just how much can happen in a week?


Disclaimer: If you know them, I don't own them!  
  
centerbOne Hell of a Week/center/b  
  
Prue 18 Andy 18  
  
Piper 16 Joanne 16  
  
Phoebe 13 Jessica 13  
  
Mark 13 Steven 13  
  
bPiper/b  
  
As the car came to halt, I took a breath and looked around at my home for the next week, Camp. The word to either of my sisters brought excitement and happiness but to me it brought worry and dread. I have never been very good at making friends and spending a week among complete strangers was my worst nightmare.  
  
I stepped out the car and silently grabbed my bags trying to stand near to my big sister, Prue who would be a counsellor this year. She had been coming to camp since she was 8 and was beyond excited to spend the last summer before college with her friends and her boyfriend Andy. Both Grams, Phoebe, my younger sister and I had just endured a 3 hour car ride of Prue singing camp songs and talking non stop about all her friends. Apparently Prue felt Phoebe and I needed, NEEDED to know all about them. I now know their shoe sizes, favourite food and for some reason all about their brothers ex-girlfriend' s roommate's boyfriend's dog's specialty food. Yes, it was a very long car ride.  
  
As I followed my sisters towards the head co-ordinator, I looked around at all the people. Suddenly my sister took off towards a group of people screaming psychotically as if she was being chased by demons…why did I say that? Like that would happen….the camp songs are getting to me. "Kodak!' They all screamed as they basically jumped my sister. Phoebe and I shared a look as we slowly walked towards the group, which were now screaming something, which resembled a 'oh my god' about another girl who had just arrived. I had never seen my sister so happy, so hyper, so well, so not Prue. She had a smile on her face, a real smile that made her seem to glow from the inside. As Phoebe and I reached the group being careful not to get in the way of the massive group hug, Prue broke away and introduced us to everyone. "These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe," she said pointing to us. "Hello," was said from a few people, as they looked us both over.  
  
"So Prue, what's with Kodak?" Phoebe asked with curiosity obviously picking up on something I had missed. "Umm…well..," she said with a slight flush on her cheeks. Nice question Phoebe, I thought, as I looked at my little sister grinning ear-to-ear knowing she had Prue right where she wanted her. "Well, last year Prue happened to have her shirt come off when she fell out a tree," one of the girls answered eagerly while Prue stood there straight faced. "But Kodak?" Phoebe answered enjoying every moment of Prue's squirming. "Flasher to Camera to Kodak," the girl answered again. I stood there trying to keep a straight face, as Phoebe was laughing enough for the both of us. I carefully watched Prue waiting to see what she would do. To my surprise, she started to laugh. I let out a sigh of relief as I too laughed along with the group.  
  
"What cabin did you get?" another girl asked Prue. "I don't know yet, I have to find out where these two are first," she said as she pointed at us and walked away from the group. "Come on Pheebs, pick on someone your own size" I said as I grabbed my sister who was talking to or rather hitting on a fairly attractive guy. I followed Prue, dragging Phoebe out the circle, who was now waving to her newfound love, and into the big wood building. We walked over to a woman who had long brown hair and was starring intensely at the clipboard in her hand. She looked really mad, like grams mad…very scary. "Hey Marcy! These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," Prue said in the cheeriest voice I have ever heard compete with the cheesiest smile. I thought I was going to be sick. Marcy looked like she wanted to kill my sister and I was actually afraid to stand near Prue, in case Marcy decided to attack her with the clipboard. "Hummmm…lets see...Piper is in cabin 3 and Phoebe in 5. You Prue, have cabin 8, the 14 year old boys with Andy Trudeau." She said with a death look of "I'm watching you" to Prue, who was visibly happy with her co- councillor pairing. I had also noticed a sparkle in Phoebe's eye when the 14-year-old boys had been mentioned. I locked eyes with her; silently sending a message that only she could understand, 'don't try anything'. Her reaction was exactly what I expected, 'no way in hell am I listening to what you say'. I sighed and once again followed Prue to what I assumed was the direction of the cabins.  
  
1 bPart 2  
  
1.1 Piper/b  
  
When we finally dragged the entire luggage up to my cabin, I stood outside fearful of what was inside. I could hear girls laughing from inside and I could already tell that I was not going to have fun. I looked into Prue's eyes, "Please don't make me stay," I asked trying to give my best 'I would have more fun in hell' face. "Piper we have been over this before, you will make friends and everything will be okay. Just be yourself and no one could not love you." She said as she gave me a hug and pushed me towards the door. I stood there unable to move "Piper, I'm scared too but we will only be two cabins away and I will always be there if you need me. You could probably flash me from the window I could see you!" Phoebe said in her cute voice, sticking her tongue out at Prue. I laughed as Prue lunged at Phoebe pulling her into a hug. I turned around and faced the door once again and decided I would gather my courage, open the door and walk in confidently.  
  
1.2 bPhoebe/b  
  
"Bye Kodak!" I yelled to Prue as I stood outside my cabin door. "Bye girl who likes Jason but it is in denial" she said sticking her tongue out at me. "Oh that is so not true! I have known him all my life…he's just a friend! I said completely grossed out. "Whatever Pheebs!" She said as she skipped away fast enough so that I couldn't say anymore. I smiled to myself, it was nice that Prue and I were getting along and I was happy that she was happy. I opened the door and stepped into the dark, musty cabin dragging my bag in. Somehow I had managed to pack one bag while Prue had packed three. According to her, a girl can never have enough shoes and hers; even get their own bag.  
  
I walked over to a top bunk and threw my stuff on the bed. I looked around at the other girls. There were girls all sitting on a bunk with pink sheets and everything set up just right. It reminded me of a Barbie house Prue had when she was little. I looked at their designer skirts and painted nails. I knew they weren't my kind of people. I myself was wearing my favourite rugby jersey and a pair of cut off jean shorts with my hair in a loose ponytail. I counted the bunks and if there was supposed to be 2 counsellors in the cabin that left one bunk free. As I unpacked my stuff, I wondered how Piper was doing. She was honestly the sweetest person I know and I just wish other people could see that. She needs a guy…a gorgeous preppy guy who will protect her from evil. Who was I kidding, that kind of guy doesn't exist, at least not on earth.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when a girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes walked in and dumped her stuff onto the bunk below me. She stood and looked around the cabin, wrinkling her nose in disgust with the other girls who were now comparing their nails. She looked up at me and smiled. I will never admit this to anyone, but even I, Phoebe Halliwell am nervous and shy when meeting new people. I wanted to say something but I felt weird doing it. "Hey, my names Jess, what's yours?" she said as climbed the ladder to my bunk. I let out a sigh of relief as I shoved my stuff to one end so she could sit down. "Phoebe," I answered plain and simple now happy to have found someone other than the princesses to my lower right.  
  
  
  
1.3 bPrue/b  
  
I walked towards my cabin as I lugged my three bags up the hill. I kicked myself for packing so much but I had to be prepared. I was really glad I would be able to spend the week with Andy but I was nervous, almost Piper nervous about what would happen. I had been thinking about Andy and what will happen when I go to school out of state in the fall. Should I break up with him or continue the long distance thing? I had no idea. I know I loved him but it wouldn't be fair to tie him down while I am away. I love him though. He has always been so sweet, never pressured me to do anything and always been there when I needed him. I had never had sex and I wanted to wait till I knew it was true love. Is Andy my true love?  
  
I reached the door and stepped inside the small cabin. The cabin was already covered in clothes, as six boys had thrown what I assumed was everything they had brought, everywhere. And I thought Phoebe was messy! Andy stood there without a shirt on, trying to calm the excited boys down. Wow he looked good! All I wanted to do was go kiss him but I couldn't, it was against camp policy to show campers staff relations. I had to of course, threaten Phoebe and Piper into secrecy. Piper I knew I could trust but Phoebe, she had never kept a secret in her life. Lucky for me, I found her report card before she did and I am quite sure that Grams wouldn't of been impressed, perfect blackmailing potential. I hope my plan works. I set my stuff down on the bunk beneath Andy's and looked around my campers. I laughed as Andy wrote their names on the foreheads. Rodney, Luke, Jon and Mike looked like normal 14-year-old boys but to the side were twin boys, Mark and Steven who had sandy blonde hair, were pretty cute and who looked like trouble. I don't know why, they just did. Still unaware of my presence, I watched all 7 of them beginning to wrestle all on top of each other. I was quite amazed at how good Andy was with kids; he would make a great father. Wow…hold on...great father where did that come from? I had to laugh as Andy began to beat his chest with his hands and dove into the group of boys.  
  
"Hey Andy!" I said, as I couldn't contain myself anymore. His face was priceless, complete shock! "How much of that did you see? He asked sheepishly standing up. "From the names!" I said trying to keep a straight face. "Hey Andy, you never said she was hot," Steven piped up. I was stunned, did he just actually say that? "Sorry guys, I forgot!" Andy said then quickly before I could respond, he grabbed me. "Your turn!" he said as he wrote what I assumed was Prue on my forehead. Suddenly all the guys were laughing and I knew something else was written. I ran to the mirror and looked in only to see the words HOT STUFF written in permanent marker across my forehead. "Andy!" I said and I tried to rub it off. "What?" he said slightly on edge. "Now I get to do you!" I said as I grabbed the marker out his hands and wrote BABELICIOUS across his forehead. I put the cap back on the marker as I smiled smugly at Andy. Mark gave me a high five and I knew I had been accepted into their group. I just hoped I would survive the week.  
  
2 bPart 3  
  
2.1 Piper/b  
  
As I sat at the table, I watched the girls around me talk excitedly about their lives and plans for this week. I glanced around the other tables looking for Phoebe or Prue but couldn't see them. I picked at my rubbery macaroni and cheese, which I had less desire to eat than something Prue had cooked and wished I could be at home. In my cabin there were four girls who had been coming to camp since they were five and who had no desire to talk to me. The other camper named Jo, was a skinny girl with brown hair and eyes, who had not said a word to anyone. I had overheard the other girls talking about her and how she had been in foster care for the last year. She seemed to have a tough attitude and everyone was scared of her but I felt that she was in a lot of pain. But I 'm not quite suicidal yet and would never say that to her.  
  
I decided to get some salad hoping it was more edible the Mac and cheese. I stared at the soggy lettuce and chunky dressing and decided to go hungry for one night. As I started the walk back to my happy table, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and turned to see the grinning face of Prue. "You scared the shit out of me," I said as I tried to calm my thumping heart. "Hey no swearing at camp, that would be scared the stuffing out of you," she said as she tried to mock grams voice. It didn't work. "You have got to be kidding," I said. I wasn't exactly an angelic nun when it came to language and I knew I would need it this week. "So ummm…What's with Hot Stuff?" I said now getting a good look at the writing on her head. "Andy decided to name me, I did it to him to!" she said excitedly as she glanced over to her table where Andy and the boys were trying to balance spoons on their noses. "Whatever you two do for fun, please keep it to your selves." I said trying not to think of all the possibilities of her last statement. "No you sick minded person, it is a cabin thing," she said as if that explained everything. "Ewwww…didn't want to think of that...there's what 8 of you…a gang bang!" I said laughing.  
  
"Piper you are one twisted person…this is where Phoebe must get it from." She said as she poked the lettuce and I assumed she was trying to decide if it was fit for human consumption. "Phoebe gets what from?" Phoebe asked as she conveniently came up to the salad bar. "Phoebe gets her stunning looks, amazing personality and perfect humour from Piper," I added as Prue rolled her eyes. "No Phoebe was born with all that." She added with her classic hair flip used on anything of the male gender. "You practicing to be a Charlie's angel?" Prue asked. "Yep, I want to save the world from evil!" she answered sticking her tongue out. "Phoebe, you are evil!" I added in a matter of factuality voice. "You ant no angel either Pipe" she responded with her golden smile, which she only used when she had power. I knew she knew a lot of stuff, which would definitely be fatal if Grams or Prue ever found out. "Well I guess, me being the angel and all, I should ask you how your cabin is?" Prue said lightly with a smile trying to stop a fight.  
  
"Well queen of all good, my cabin sucks. There are 3 Barbie dolls who have nothing to talk about then clothes, makeup and boys." Phoebe said sulking. "What about the other camper?" I asked trying to cheer her up. I hated seeing either of my sisters sad. "Jess is really cool and nice. She hates the other girls too. We are going to have fun this week." She said with a sparkle in her eye which could only mean she was planning something. "Pheebs, don't you do anything. Be good, okay?" Prue said sternly going into big sister mode taking the words right out my mouth. "Good? Me? Of Course!" She said innocently. "Now sisters, if you excuse me I must be getting back to my table. I'll try to catch up with you later, Ciao," Phoebe said as she walked away. "I swear all she needed to add was let my people call your people and she would be a walking, talking celebrity." I said as Prue and I chuckled at my sister who had walked towards her table with a little hip swing, turned around and blew a kiss to us as Prue pretended to catch it and hold it to her heart.  
  
"So Pip, how is your cabin?" she asked turning serious again. The dreaded question. I had two choices, I could, 1. lie and tell her its great and I made friends, she would then tell I am lying and then I would get the lecture of how amazing I am but I need to be less shy or 2. I could tell the truth about the hell cabin and again get the lecture of how I need to take a risk and make a friend. I decided choice 2 was easier for both of us. "It bites, the other campers are already friends and don't talk to me. The other camper is really quiet but I think she's nice." I said watching my sister's face trying to anticipate the lecture coming my way. Prue face suddenly became creased with worry.  
  
"Piper look, I not supposed to say anything but the other camper, Jo, has been in foster care for the last year, tried to commit suicide twice, does drugs and has been arrested 7 times. I don't want you hanging out with her okay. She isn't the kind of person you should be friends with." Prue said quietly so no one else could hear while looking cautiously around. "Prue, you can't tell me who I can be friends with! I think she's nice and she obviously is in a lot of pain and I want to help. I can and will be friends with whoever I like." I said angry. I couldn't believe my sister could actually judge someone like that without even knowing her. "Piper, I know you are kind and you think you can help everyone but sometimes it's not that simple. She is a very messed up kid and I don't want you hanging out with her!" Prue said stubbornly raising her voice." I don't think you heard me; I can be friends with whoever I want! I said as I walked away to my table. "Piper," Prue's voice echoed from somewhere behind me. I ignored her and kept walking.  
  
  
  
2.2 bPhoebe/b  
  
As I watched my sisters talk, I was very aware of how worried Prue looked and how much Piper was using her hands, a sure sign she was angry. I swallowed hard as I watched Piper stalk away from Prue and I knew something big was up. I tried to push their argument to the back of my mind as I talked to Jess.  
  
The girl we called Skipper asking for water interrupted our conversation. The other three are Barbie, Stacey and Kelly but we still need to find a victim as a Ken. As I passed the empty jug, I remembered a trick Prue had tried on me when I was little. I pretended the jug was very full and heavy and as I passed it to her she assumed it was heavy and adjusted her strength to lift it. As she made contact the jug went up as she used a lot of force, sending her off the bench backwards. (Author's note: another true story...try it sometime, it works (!) "Oh I am so sorry, here let me help you." I said with as much sarcasm as Piper uses while trying not to laugh. As I reached my hand out for her to grab, accidentally knocking over the glass on the table completely drenching her. I pulled her to her feet and I watched as she sat back down. He cheeks were a nice rosy red and Jess and I sat there snickering as she sent us both death stares. It was now a full fledge war.  
  
2.3  
  
2.4 bPrue/b  
  
I walked back to my table angry with Piper. I was just trying to protect her. She shouldn't be friends with someone like that. She was too innocent, too naïve and too easy to persuade to deal with a person who could harm her in so many ways. Couldn't she see how dangerous this girl was? As I sat back down across from Andy, I tried to forget about Piper and be the happy councillor I was paid to be. I looked up to see the piercing green concerned eyes of my boyfriend starring back at me. I smiled and nodded my head trying to tell him discretely to leave it alone.  
  
I watched in amazement as the boys talked and inhaled food. Sure I had watched Phoebe eat but that was like fine dining compared to these guys who shoved mouthful after mouthful into their open mouths. When they were finally full, I watched in surprise as they all picked up their plates and licked them clean. "Come on Prue, it's fun!" Andy said with orange sauce on his nose from his plate licking. I grabbed my plate and joined in and it actually was kind of fun. But just when I had thought the meal was done, there was more. I had never known about how much there is to do at meals until I sat with 8 guys.  
  
"Chug contest!" Steven yelled as he filled his glass with the gross purple syrup referred to as juice. One by one the jug was passed around the table. All eyes were on me as I reached for the juice. "You in?" Mark challenged. "Hell yes!" I said even although I knew I wasn't supposed to swear. "One, two , three!" Andy yelled as we poured the thick liquid down our throats in one go. "That's absolutely the worst stuff I have ever drank! I exclaimed as I wiped my mouth with my arm. Wow, I was already becoming one of them. "Round two?" Andy asked me as he held the jug over my cup. I nodded as I grabbed my glass and chugged it. I was determined to win. After about ten minutes, Andy, Mark and I were all at round 12. I had never drunk so much in my life and I felt like I was going to burst. I watched my cup being filled and I locked eyes with Andy and once again chugged the syrup. "Andy cracked as he spit the juice back into the cup. "I can't take anymore," he said defeated and looking very sick. I looked at Mark, "Shall we?" "Your going down!" he said as he filled both glasses. "Bring it!" I said as I drank. I felt the liquid go down and I took a breathe as I prepared myself for the next round but to my surprise, Mark shock his head, "No more, but how about a hug from the winner?" he said hopefully with a grin. "No way buddy, go find someone else!" I exclaimed suddenly regretting my words instantly knowing very well that my boy crazy littlest sister would be happy to oblige.  
  
"Pudding time!" Andy announced as flung dished of chocolate pudding down the table. I caught mine and waited for my spoon. I looked around confused because all the guys had positioned themselves over their pudding with their hands behind their backs. "Prue, you ready?" Andy asked looking at me. I decided to just copy them and then once again Andy counted again, "1,2,3..go!" he said as he dove into his pudding. You have got to be kidding! No way am I sticking my face into pudding. As I looked around, I realized I was the only one not doing it. What the hell, here goes my sanity! I thought as I dunked my face in and I sucked in. I had never had so much fun!  
  
3 bPart 4  
  
3.1 Piper/b  
  
I stood in the corner of the playing field alone once again as I watched my sister talk with Andy. I blinked back tears of hurt and pain, I felt someone walk up behind me. I quickly turned around to see Jo standing there. "Hey Piper, right? I'm leaving, want to come?" she said as she came and stood beside me. I had never felt such a needed to rebel against my sister and now was the perfect chance. "Sure." It was a simple word, but it sealed my fate. As I wiped my tears away and followed her deep into the forest I had no idea where I was going but I honestly didn't care.  
  
3.2 bPhoebe/b  
  
"I hate this free time stuff!" Jess exclaimed as we both lay down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "It's so pointless!" I added wishing for something to do. Suddenly our cloud-covered sky was blurred with a rugby ball being hurled towards us. I sat up and caught it. A very cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up panting. "Nice catch!" he said as I tossed it back to him. I noticed his slightly muscular chest and arms. "Want to play?" he said with a cute smile. I looked at Jess who was also very aware of this prince charming in front of us. She nodded her head in agreement. "Sure," I said as I got up. We reached the huddle of guys, very cute guys I might add. "This is….," he said now realizing he had forgotten to find out our names. "I'm Phoebe and this is Jess. Let's play!" I said ready to show these guys how to play real rugby.  
  
3.3 bPrue/b  
  
I watched in amazement as Phoebe managed to tackle down one of the guys once again. I had never known she even knew how to play rugby and now she was the star of her team. She threw, caught, ran and tackled just as good as or maybe even better than the guys and I was beyond surprised as she called out plays. Phoebe had obviously been given all the athletic genes in out family because neither Piper nor I could have ever even thrown the ball never mind catch it. Piper, where the hell was Piper anyway. One second she was moping in the corner sending me death stares and then she was gone. A part of me was worried but the other part was too mad at her to try to find her. She probably went to the bathroom Andy had said but I still felt that something was wrong. Oh well, she's a big girl now and she can take of herself. But that's part of the problem she's not and she still needs me.  
  
I sighed as I secretly held Andy's hand. I locked eyes with him as we sat in silence. Should I break up with him? Or maybe we should sleep together. I don't know. I know when I go to college I will probably have sex with some random guy but I don't want that to be my first time, do I? I sat there and watched my sister tackle the guy to the ground and I was once again filled with guilt. It's not fair that I am leaving Piper and Phoebe all alone. They still need me but I need to have freedom. I need a life of my own, a chance to leave all my responsibilities at home and have some fun.  
  
4 bPart 5  
  
4.1 Piper/b  
  
We clumped through the forest as vines and probably everything prickly in that damn forest attacked me. Suddenly Jo stopped and began to climb a tree. I watched in amazement as she gracefully pulled herself up to about 10 meters off the ground. I took a breath and tried to climb the tree. I struggled to get up for at least 5 minutes and when I finally did I manage to scratch myself and then not so gracefully fell out the tree. Luck for me, my efforts had only got me under 1 meter off the ground so it didn't hurt. "Try using your legs!" Jo said as she reached out a hand. I grabbed onto the branch and frantically tried to pull myself up. Finally I made and from there it was easier to climb higher. I sat down on the branch beneath her.  
  
I slowly looked down, suddenly remembering my major fear of heights. I took deep breaths as I looked down at the ground so far down below me. Piper, don't be such a wimp, don't afraid. I repeated in my head at least 10 times. "You okay?" Jo asked picking up on my anxiety. "I'm fine," said trying to smile and release my death grip on the tree. "Okay. Do you smoke?" she said as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. My first instinct was to say no but then I began to think about Prue. I am living my own life; I can do whatever I want. "Yes," I said carefully reaching for the cigarette making sure I didn't fall. I grabbed it in my hand and slowly brought it to my mouth and then I inhaled. I felt my throat fill with the smoke as I began to cough. My eyes watered and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I guess not," Jo said slightly amused as I tried to breathe again. "Here, don't swallow the smoke, just breathe it in and then back out." She said demonstrating. I tried to copy her actions but once again inhaled too hard and had another coughing fit. "No thanks, no more." I said handing the cigarette back to her while trying to stop coughing. "Whatever," she said as she sat back on her tree branch.  
  
"So Jo, where did you get that scare on your wrist from?" I asked curiously. "It's nothing," she said quickly covering it up with her sleeve. I knew she was lying. "Are you sure," I asked cautiously. "Yes," was her stubborn answer as she put the cigarette out on the tree. I looked into her eyes, which held a lot of pain and sadness. She blinked back tears and looked away from me. "You really want to know?" she asked quietly. "Yes," I answered knowing the answer would not be good. "You can't tell anyone, do you promise." She said looking at me with her piercing green eyes. "Jo, what happened?" I asked in a soft voice, as this was obviously a painful memory. "My dad used to beat my mom and one day he went to far and killed her. I was there and he wouldn't let me save her. He tried to kill me too, said I was a witness. I escaped but he swore he would get me. He disappeared after that and the fucking government sent me to foster care and this camp." She said crying hysterically.  
  
She turned to me with a tear stained face and I had never seen someone looked so sad, so hurt and so defeated. I had no idea what to do. What do you say after something like that? I did the only thing I would have wanted someone to do for me. I reached out and pulled her into a hug. I let her cry into my shoulder for what seemed like forever. It wasn't just simple sobs over a cut finger but heart wrenching cries of pain and suffering. I couldn't imagine going through what she had. Sure my dad had spilt when I was little and my mom was dead but at least I had my grams and my sisters. Jo had no one. She was completely alone and scared in the world by herself. After when she had calmed down, we both decided we had to go back to camp.  
  
We carefully made our way back through the prickly forest and I felt like a wild animal had clawed me. We warily stood behind a tree near to the playing field. No one had even noticed we were gone. Suddenly, out of nowhere Phoebe flew through the air and tackled some poor boy to the ground. What the hell has she done now? The poor kid had probably told her he liked Prue or something. She gets very jealous, very easily. I was about to go save the kid from his fate when Phoebe stood up reaching out a hand for the guy to get up and in his hand was a ball. Okay, so maybe Phoebe wasn't recklessly kicking the crap out of some kid but it wouldn't be the first time. I looked over at Jo, who still had a sad look but she also looked slightly relieved.  
  
She waited until Phoebe and the guy left and she pulled me out into the field. We casually walked over to the grass and sat down. "That was close," she said with a smile. "Sure was, that was my big mouth sister," I said lying down on my stomach facing her. "That was your sister?" she asked surprised. "Yep, and Prue, my older sister, she's over there with the guy in the red shirt." I said pointing to where Prue and Andy were sitting making their relationship painfully obvious. "Is she going out with him?" she asked after looking at the couple once. "Yes, since it's a supposed to be a secret, you would think they would stop the pubic displays of affection, or at least spare us the show." I said looking at my sister playfully hit Andy. Jo laughed and I noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled. Come on, we have to go back to the cabin now," she said as we watched all the other people scatter in the direction of their cabins.  
  
We got up and started to walk, when Prue walked up to us. "Piper, can I talk to you?" she asked sternly. I looked at Jo and she nodded. "I'll see you back at the cabin, bye," she said as she walked off. "What is it Prue?" I asked annoyed because I could tell that my sister was in full mother mode. "I told you that I didn't want you to hang out with her," she said angrily. "And I told you I could be friends with whoever I want," I said just as stubbornly. Prue stepped closer and suddenly stared into my eyes.  
  
"Piper, why do I smell smoke?" she asked. I swallowed. I had completely forgotten about that and I knew my breath would smell like smoke. "Smoke, what smoke?" Stupid, stupid Piper! Of course you smell like smoke and Prue's not stupid. "Let me smell your breath," she said now looking very angry and I will admit it, I was very scared. "No, I don't want to," I said stubbornly. "Don't make me make you," she threatened. Oh shit! Now I was dead. I wasn't sure what Prue would do exactly but I knew she was taller, stronger and older than me. "I haven't brushed my teeth today," I warned. "It's camp, who cares," she said determined to win this fight. "I'm sick," I tried. "Me too," she answered. Think Piper think. "I have the lip chap you hate on, the one that smells like liquorice," I said remembering I put some on yesterday morning; it should still be there, maybe. "Oh great, I like it now," she said. I could tell she was lying but I had to concentrate on my answers. I got it! "I french kissed Jeff Ramsey," I blurted out suddenly, telling the truth about a guy I had gone out with in like 5th grade who was now a complete nerd in love with Prue. Wait, 5th grade? I was one slutty kid. Oh well, I figured it ran in the Halliwell blood. I watched as Prue looked at me in surprise. Then she started to laugh. Okay now I think about it, maybe telling on of my biggest secrets was not such a good plan. She smiled at me. Damn it. Not only had she won the fight but she also had new dirt to tease me about.  
  
She turned serious again and continued…"Your breath?" "Fine Prue, you win! I was smoking," I said now looking at my shoes. "Piper, why? Wait, I know! It was that girl, she must have made you," Prue said hysterically angry. "No Prue, it was my choice. Just lay off Jo, okay! She's my friend." I said ready to defend Jo no matter what. "Piper, you know she is trouble. She shouldn't be allowed to be here, it's dangerous!" Prue said pacing. "What? How could you say that? She has lived through so much, she's hurting!" I said almost crying. How could my sister, my hero be so mean, so inconsiderate and so cruel to someone she didn't even know. "Oh really Piper, what the hell is her problem then?" Prue said looking into my eyes. "She, she…..I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't. Trust me Prue, she's good inside." I said as I stormed away once again.  
  
5 bPart 6  
  
5.1 Phoebe/b  
  
Crack. The branch underneath my foot snapped. "Phoebe you are like a frigin elephant, try to be quiet," Jess said as we slowly but not so quietly walked away from the cabin. We had decided to meet Mark and Steven at the beach. It was 2 in the morning and I was still half asleep. We neared the beach and saw Mark and Steven sitting on the sand talking. I looked at Jess and she nodded. We slowly crept up behind them and just looked at one another. We crept up behind them and jumped on them making sure to cover their mouths. Mark somehow managed to throw me over his shoulder and in front of him where he was tickling me. I squirmed and squealed and cursed myself for being ticklish. After a full minute of tickling, he finally let me get up.  
  
"You still wanna mess with me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Anytime buddy!" I said sitting down beside Jess. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked as she kept poking me as I was still trying to wake up. "Hummm..we are at a beach..with water..with no one around…what shall we do?" Steven said obviously hinting at something. "No way in hell am I going skinny dipping with you," Jess said. "Me neither," I added sleepily. "Don't look at me…think of the shrinkage," Mark said laughing. Steven stuck his tongue out, "Fine I dare all of you to come swimming with me," he said taking of his shirt to show his muscular frame. "With clothes?" Mark questioned. "With clothes," Steven repeated. I looked at Jess. "Well?" she said as she stood up. "I'm in!" I said as I walked towards the cold water. We all held hands and stood with the water washing up on our feet. "On three, no screaming! 1,2,3," Mark yelled as we all ran into the water and dove in.  
  
5.2 bPrue/b  
  
I woke once again form a vivid nightmare of mom's death. After I had calmed down I looked around at all the sleeping boys. Andy looked so cute lying there all wrapped up in his blanket. As I looked around the cabin, I noticed wet shorts hanging at the door. Where did those come from? I thought but I shrugged it off and I silently walked over to Andy and knelt down beside him. I stroked his forehead as I watched him sleep. "Andy, Andy sweetheart, do you want to come watch the sunrise with me?" I said as he slowly woke. "Prue? What's wrong? What time is it?" he asked groggily trying to figure what was going on. "It's 5, nothing's wrong, I'm going to watch the sunrise, want to come?" I asked slowly as he tried to understand what I was saying. He rubbed his eyes and smiled cutely as he kissed me. "Okay," he said more awake but I could tell he still didn't know where we were going.  
  
He slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and shivered at the cold morning air. He looked totally irresistible wearing only his boxer shorts and with his messy uncombed hair. I was suddenly reminded that I probably didn't look so hot in my scruffy pyjamas and messy hair. I grabbed my toque and my favourite sweater that I had stolen form Andy last month and looked over at him as he grabbed his track pants and a sweater. We locked eyes as we held hands and left the cabin into the darkness. "I wondered where my sweater went to," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and kissed him. "I always wondered where my colouring book went," I said as we walked. "Give me a break, I was five. My dad wouldn't buy me one, I gave it back." He said as the moon outlined his handsome face. "Like last year!" I said as I leaned into his embrace closer. "I'm sorry," he said as his kissed the top of my head. "You should be," I said as playfully hit him as we walked together along the path towards the "thinking" rock, which sat on a ledge overlooking the lake.  
  
When we reached it we lay down beside each other on the cold surface. Andy still had his arm around me and he pulled me closer when he felt me shiver. I lay there and listened to him breath in and out. I felt safe in his embrace and I never wanted this moment to end, but I knew it would. Then I would be all-alone away from everything I knew, everything I loved and everything I needed. We lay there together for 40 minutes as we watched the sunrise. The wonderful red, yellow and oranges painted the sky and I had never seen the lake so peaceful and calm. The loons on the lake and the steady waves were the only sounds that surrounded us apart for our breathing. We didn't talk but instead understood each other with silence. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, here I was with the guy of my dreams, watching the sunrise. It seemed like a fairytale and to me, it was.  
  
I walked back to the cabin holding hands with Andy. "I hope the guys aren't awake," I said remembering reality and now considering the possibilities of my campers all alone. Andy and I looked at one another and took off in a run. We sprinted through the path, which contained many obstacles. I was amazed we had made in to the rock safely in the dark as I leaped over a large root directly in front of me. Andy suddenly took a sharp turn into the woods, "It's faster!" he yelled as I followed him ducking to avoid being whipped with branches. I saw the cabin and decided that was a good thing as it could have been burnt down or something. I climbed the steps three at a time and dashed through the door and into the cabin. I looked around trying to catch my breath as I observed the boys sitting in their bunks almost too innocently.  
  
"What…are…you …doing?" Andy panted leaning against the door to avoid falling over. "Talking," Steven said as he looked at us smirking, "What have you two been doing?" I looked up at Andy and I knew the situation didn't look so good especially to a bunch of horny teenage guys. Andy knew just how to handle it. "Wouldn't you like to know," complete with a grin. "Now back to you..what were you talking about?" he said sitting down on his bunk. "Stuff," now it was Steven's turn to be embarrassed as his cheeks became slightly pink. "Girls?" Andy questioned obviously knowing how these guys think. "ya," said looking at me. I knew they felt weird talking about girls when I was around.  
  
"Come on guys..you can tell me..i won't say anything." I tried. Steven looked at me doubtfully. "That's okay..we were just finishing" he said as looked at Andy. "No, come on…I want to know," I said giving my best puppy face. Steven looked at me and he seemed to believe me, "Okay, well I like this girl named Jess. She's really nice and hot…I mean pretty." He said looking at me. "She seems nice," I said laughing at his attempt to be polite, " and hot works for me!" "I like Phoebe!" Mark said as I jerked my head towards him. He looked at me without any hesitation and I soon figured out that he didn't to know she was my sister. I looked at Andy who was snickering. "She seems nice too…," I said trying to get more out of him. "Ya she's the best..she's not afraid to get dirty, adventurous and well she's really hot!" he said excitedly. I tried my best not to go into overprotective sister mode or burst out laughing. "Have you kissed her yet?" I asked realizing how great a source of info this was. "Nope..but I will!" he said confidently. "Good luck with that," I said as I tried not to care, but the truth was I did. I mean, I still see her as the little kid who needs someone to tie up her shoes cause she had to get lace ups like Piper and me not as a hot chick for some guy. I looked over at Andy who was trying desperately to act normal but still had a wide grin across his face. I looked over at Mark who sat there in his own world. I guess he was a pretty okay guy, I mean he wasn't as prevented as his brother he seemed nice enough and he almost reminded me of a young Andy, almost.  
  
5.3 bPart 7  
  
5.4  
  
5.5 Phoebe/b  
  
I woke up to the sun shinning on my face. I groaned and turned over into my pillow only to be woken once again by the cheery voice of my councillor's rendition of "It's a happy day!" I was so close to wiping my pillow at her. I had less than 5 hours of sleep and I felt dead. I sat up and realized Jess and I had left our wet stuff out on the line. "Shit!" I yelled as I leaped off my bed and ran outside. I grabbed the clothes frantically and looked around for somewhere to put them. I threw everything into a bush just as one of the councillor came looking for me. "What's wrong?" she questioned as I stood in the middle of nowhere looking very panicked.  
  
"I…ummm…..i..ummm…had to go to the bathroom really bad!" I said as I started to walk away from the cabin towards the outhouses. She stood watching me. No way am I going in one of those. No way in hell. They reek. I'm not going in. I stood outside the stall, which was falling apart. I looked back to see her standing there watching me. I waved and turned around. I reached from the door as an overwhelming smell hit me. No way! I held my breath and stepped inside. "Just count to 5…1….2….3….Oh God!….4…….5!" I ran out the outhouse gasping for air. That had to be the worst smell I have ever encountered. I turned around to see the councillor still starring at me.  
  
I walked back towards her. "All done," I said cheerily as I walked beside her. "Oh Phoebe, I just wanted to remind you there is no swearing at camp, okay," she said looking at me with a smug smile. I could tell she didn't like me and well I didn't like her. "Bite me," I muttered. "What did you say?" she asked with attitude. "I said, I'm sorry," I said back to her with more attitude than she had as I stared back at her. I knew she had herd what I said before but it didn't matter to me. I walked passed her and back into the cabin feeling her eyes glare at me from behind.  
  
5.6 bPiper/b  
  
I woke up as I heard Phoebe's voice outside my cabin, "I said, I'm sorry!" She had one hell of an attitude and did she really have to yell so early in the morning? I rolled over and looked over a where Jo was sleeping peacefully. Last night, we had talked long into the night on the porch. I tried to get her to tell someone about her father's threat but she refused because if she did, she would be put under police watch..something she couldn't deal with. I had spent a pretty sleepless night debating what I should do. Jo trusted me but he threatened her and she was scared. I knew I should tell someone but no one would believe her. They just saw her as a screwed up kid who would do anything for attention. And me, I was the gullible kid who believed her. I was so confused.  
  
5.7 bPhoebe/b  
  
As I sat in the arts and crafts building, I looked out the window to where the boys where playing soccer. I happened to notice how good at soccer Mark was and how amazing he looked all sweaty. I followed his butt and he ran down the field with the ball. Wow! My attention was jerked back to the memory box I was being forced to make. It seemed completely pointless to me, I mean I was creating a box out of cardboard…why didn't we just use shoeboxes or something. I was now aware of the glue I had spilled onto the table. Oppps, I thought as I accidentally rested my hand on it. Big, BIG MISTAKE!. I had mistakenly picked up superglue instead of the usual white glue and had just now realized it. Uh oh, I thought as I tried to move my hand but couldn't. I starred down my hand and tried to pull it away.  
  
Jess looked up at me from her disproportioned box and wondered what the hell I was doing. I had one hand on the table and was yanking at it frantically. "Jess, my hands stuck to the table," I whispered at her as she starred at me in disbelief. "What?" she said looking completely confused. "I superglued my hand to the desk," I hissed at her while still tugging at my hand anxiously. "On purpose?" she said now with a smile creeping across her face. "Yes Jess, I decided attaching myself to furniture would be fun." I said sarcastically as I saw in the corner of my eye, the councillor from this morning walk towards us.  
  
"Don't say anything," I warned Jess and I tried to casually go back to my box. She walked over and stood over us while I desperately tried to only use one hand. I was having definite problems holding the pieces together and I could help notice Jess laughing silently across from me. The councillor looked at me suspiciously and asked, "what's wrong with your hand?" I gulped. "Oh nothing, you know I just like to practice using one hand..who knows when I will need it." I said smiling. Jess started to laugh loudly and I shot a look at her. The councillor rolled her eyes and walked away. I pulled and pulled but it won't budge.  
  
I looked over at the councillors who were looking the opposite direction and decided put my foot on the edge of the table and push. It wasn't working. I hosted my other foot up and pushed as hard as I could. I felt my hand begin to move slightly and then suddenly, it became free sending me flying backwards. I landed on the floor and slowly got up removing the box from my head. I picked up my chair, which happened to be on the other side of the room, and sat down. I looked up to Jess who was laughing hysterically with tears running down her face. I started to smile and then the full humour of the situation hit me and I cracked up.  
  
After another 30 minutes of box building, I was beyond bored and need to do something. Jess and I decided to go on an adventure to the bathroom. We left the building much to our counsellor's disapproval and walked by the guys playing soccer. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Mark as he skilfully scored a goal. I was in a trance when I felt Jess elbow me in the side. "Owwww…what was that for?" I said still watching Mark. "Well if you weren't such a stalker, you would notice the conveniently placed hose next to the soccer field," she said with an obvious plan and a definite glint in her eye. I smiled and marvelled in the genius of Jess.  
  
We casually strolled over to the field and grabbed the hose watching the unsuspecting Steven and Mark who happened to be in the middle of a huddle. I looked at her and she looked back at me. I had the hose it my hand and she was at the valve. She nodded as she turned the knob on. I felt the water fill the hose as it sprayed out at them. I heard a scream and I watched in happiness as they all jumped and ran. My luck was improving as Prue and Andy appeared from the other side of the huddle, dripping wet. I laughed in delight as I chased them around with the hose listening to Prue scream about the cold water.  
  
I unfortunately failed to notice Mark and Steven who had snuck behind me and I heard Jess's warning too late. Mark grabbed me from behind making me scream and drop the hose, which Steven helpfully picked up and aimed at me. I struggled in Mark's grip as the cold water drenched me. He let me go and I ran being chased by Steven and the hose. I finally managed to outrun the length of the hose and laughed as they both ganged up on Jess. I decided to help her and charged the guys, jumping Steven who had the hose. I attempted to grab it but instead fell off his back landing in the mud. I rolled around, hey if I was dirty, I might as well go full out. I stood up and pulled Mark into a hug making sure to rub against him getting him completely muddy. "That's it!" he said as he tickled me to the muddy ground. I fought back and soon we were in an all out wrestling war. I manage to pin him down and I put my finger in the mud, drawing lines across his face. He did some fancy wrestling move, I have no idea what and before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned to the ground. He too drew lines and we both looked at each other. I looked deep into his eyes and slowly our lips moved closer together.  
  
We were suddenly interrupted by Prue and Andy who were walking over to us. "Phoebe!" she said as she saw us. Mark got off me, as we stood up completely covered in mud. I grinned at him and turned to face Prue who was soaking wet. "Phoebe, what are you doing?" she said looking at Mark, Steven, Jess and I, who were completely covered in mud and soaked. "Mud westling!" I said as if it was a common thing to do. "I can't believe you are my sister," she said with a grin. Mark looked completely shocked and Andy patted him on the back. "She's your sister?" he asked me in disbelief. I looked at him confused and nodded as Prue laughed. I was completely baffled.  
  
She looked back at me with a smile and I decided there was only one thing to do. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Ewwww! Get off me!" she said as she pushed me away but not soon enough, as I had successfully covered her in mud. I laughed and stuck out my tongue at her as I walked passed her. Jess and I slowly walked away from the group and back into Arts and Crafts. I beamed with pride as we walked in drenched afnd muddy to meet completely confused and surprised faces of the other campers and the best part, my counsellor.  
  
5.8 bPart 8  
  
5.9  
  
5.10 Prue/b  
  
I was thankfully now both clean and dry after this morning's activities. I looked at Andy who was sitting the front of my canoe. We were going on an overnight by canoes with unluckily Phoebe's cabin. I watched her try to splash Jess and Steven who were in another canoe and I still couldn't get the picture of Mark on top of her. It was pretty obvious about what they were going to do. I decided to ignore it and I hoped they wouldn't try anything with so many people around and the fact that Mark was obviously scared of me now he knew I was her sister. I would just keep an eye on all four of them, especially Phoebe and I knew Andy would do the same because I knew he felt like she was his little sister too. Andy, there was another challenge all together. I knew we would have to share a tent and I had decided tonight was the night. He has been so sweet and loving this whole time and especially after watching the sunrise, I wanted to show him how much I loved him before I had to leave. Before it was too late.  
  
We ate the beans in silence beside the flickering fire. Andy and I had also made toast but accidentally forgot about them before they managed to light on fire and well disintegrate. Where's Piper when you need her! But other than that, I had to admit that we had successfully created the campsite and cooked beans. We had 6 tents, 1 for Andy and I, 1 for the other councillors, 2 for the girls and 2 more for the guys. Phoebe, Jess and the guys decided to go swimming and see how long they could hold their breath. I just about had a heart attack when I looked over to see them all under the water. I was ready to dive in and actually use all my million swimming qualifications I needed to be a councillor when Andy held me back. Phoebe of course won much to my alarm. The other girls didn't want to get dirty or wet and I was beginning to see why Phoebe doesn't like them but I would never tell her that.  
  
My thoughts were startled when a loud burp rang out through the still air. I looked up to see my sister grinning ear to ear. I was beyond embarrassed and I looked at her in disapproval. She looked back at me with a look of complete "bite me" and this time an even louder burp came out. She smiled even more. Suddenly we both looked towards Steven as he let the loudest and most disgusting burp I have ever heard. Then before I knew it, Mark, Jess, Steven and you guessed it, Phoebe were in an all out burping war. I looked towards Andy hoping to get sympathy only to see him burp along with the rest of the group and I think he had the best so far. I broke into a smile and opened my mouth and felt the air rise until the silence was filled with the largest burp I have ever done. I looked over to a surprised Phoebe who was staring at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged and tried once again to out burp everyone else. She soon got back into it and I had to laugh as she burped into Andy's ear. I smiled as I gave her a nod of approval as I felt happiness from within, or maybe it was another burp coming on, I couldn't tell.  
  
5.11 bPiper/b  
  
I lay on the hard bunk starring at the ceiling. I felt Jo move around underneath me and I assumed she was in a restless sleep. I listened to the quiet breathing of those around me and looked at my watch, 2 in the morning. I was wide awake thinking about everything. All I wanted to do was tell someone, that someone being Prue about my problems and let her help me.  
  
I couldn't, she was still mad at me and I needed to learn how to deal with things all by myself. I wouldn't have her when she went away to university next month. Wow, that seems so close. I didn't know what I would do without her, she has always been there to protect me and to love me. I was never popular and hardly ever made friends but she has always given up her life to stay home on Friday nights to watch movies with me even although there was a big party. She always put Phoebe and I before herself and I felt selfish always hanging around with her but she never once complained. I would miss her so much. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I wished I could be with her right now.  
  
I quickly wiped away my tear when I saw Jo get up and walk out the cabin. I silently followed her onto the porch. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked sitting down beside her. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she said looking at me and I could now see her tear stained face. "What's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her. "Nothing," she said wiping her tears. "What's wrong with you?" she asked looking at my puffy face from crying. "Nothing," I answered imitating her. "Fine, I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," she said smiling. "Okay," I said as we pinkie swore. "I just have this bad feeling, I am scared and I know he is looking for me," she said turning away from me. "Hey look Jo, I know you're scared but you need to tell someone. They can help keep you safe and I will be there for you, whenever you need me." I said wiping a tear from her face and pulling her into a hug. "You promise,' she whispered in my ear. "I promise," I said looking deep into her eyes. "And now yours…"she said wiping her tears.  
  
"Well, it's stupid but I miss my sister. We had a fight and I just miss her already cause she's going away to university next month. " I said feeling really stupid for worrying about something like that compared to Jo's problems. "It's not stupid, you love her and it's okay to miss the people we love," she said with so much wisdom, I could tell she was thinking about her mom. "You know, my mom died too, when I was 4," I said hoping I could get her to talk about the pain of losing her mom. "Do you miss her?" she asked looking at me surprised. "Of course, but it's not the same as it used to be. Everything I did, I used to think about her. I know I was little but I still remember so much. I remember the smell of her perfume and how she would brush my hair every morning. But now, I feel as if she is still with me wherever I go but I still live my life for me…you probably don't understand but it will get easier and you should be thankful for all the memories you had together.," I said hoping to get through to her.  
  
She thought about everything I said and I think she understood. "I hope I will some day be able to say that," she said standing up. "I'm going to the outhouses," she said walking away from the porch. "I'll come," I said as I followed. We walked along the stony path and because neither of us had brought a flashlight, we tripped constantly. I could see the outline of Jo in the moonlight as we walked by the forest. Suddenly she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Jo?" I called out now feeling shivers up and down my spine. I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. I jumped as I felt someone grab me and pull me backwards into the trees. My vision went blurry and my head spun as I felt a chemical treated cloth cover my mouth. I looked up with blurred vision to see Jo, lying on the ground unconscious before my world turned to black.  
  
5.12 bPart 9  
  
5.13 Phoebe/b  
  
As I lay on the ground, I could hear Mark breathing beside me. We had finally managed to sneak away from the ever-constant gaze of my sister and Andy to go star watching. I watched the amazing display of twinkling stars and once again was in awe as a shooting star streaked the sky. I looked over at Mark, who was gazing contently at the shooting star. "You know, they say you should wish on a shooting star," I said rolling onto my side to face him. "Really," he said in mock astonishment. "Yep, I learned that on Pinocchio," I said with a smile. "Well, I know what my wish would be," he said looking into my eyes. "What would that be?" I asked nearing closer to his face. "This," he said quietly as we kissed. I closed my eyes and felt my heart begin to beat faster and unfamiliar warmth fill me. I smiled as I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "That was my wish too," I said once again kissing his soft lips.  
  
5.14 bPrue /b  
  
I looked around the camp where campers were scattered around in little groups once again failing to find Phoebe or Mark. I could see Steven and Jess talking over by the woods and could see every one of my campers but Mark and my troublesome sister. I sighed as I looked over at an equally worried Andy. He looked amazing in a black sweatshirt and his sport shorts. I was nervous about tonight but I knew we had to do it sometime and when would we have a better chance than this. He smiled at me, "I'm sure they come back soon." I sighed and hoped he was right.  
  
About ten minutes later, I looked up to see Mark and Phoebe casually walk over and sit down beside Jess and Steven. Phoebe looked over at me guiltily and I was angry. I starred at her and waved my hand to tell her to come over. She looked scarred and I glared at her as she cautiously walked towards me. Andy stood up and walked away in anticipation of what was coming. I smiled at him as he left and moved over to make room for Phoebe to sit beside me. "So Pheebs, where have you been?" I asked trying to stay calm. "I was watching the stars with Mark," she said quickly as she fidgeted. "Oh how nice, did you tell anyone you were leaving?" I asked trying to stay a camper to councillor relationship. "Ummm…not really, we told Jess and Steven, so they could tell anyone who wanted to know," she stuttering. This was strange. Phoebe has always been smooth talker and could always get out of trouble by some miracle but something was different. I knew she had kissed guys before but I don't know, maybe there was more this time. "Phoebe, what happened?" I asked deciding honesty was the best policy. "What do you mean Prue?" she asked awkwardly. I took a breath and asked the dreaded question…  
  
"Did you and Mark…you know…have sex?" I asked feeling uncomfortable talking about this with her. "NO! Prue I can't believe you would think that! I mean, I'm 13! We kissed, that's all!" she said quite shocked. "I'm sorry, you just seemed different. I was worried that's all, I didn't actually think you did, I was just asking," I said quickly trying to gain her trust again. She looked at her feet and finally looked up at me and said quietly, "It was my first French kiss"  
  
At first I was surprised, I thought she had gone that far at least or that what I had heard but I guess not. Then I was really happy that she felt she could tell me something like that. "That's great hunny," I said pulling her into a hug. She looked up at me with a funny grin and laughed, " I can't believe I just told you that!" "Well you did and now I must ask, how was it?" I said knowing this was an important moment in her life. "It was amazing! I have never liked a guy like a like Mark. I feel…I feel like I can tell him anything and I know I can be myself." She said dreamily in her own world. "That's what it's like for Andy and I," I said knowing that my sister was growing up and that there was no way I could stop it so I might as well celebrate it!  
  
5.15 bPrue/b  
  
After a nice long sister talk with Phoebe, everyone had spent a night with hot chocolate, smores and a campfire. I loved to see my sister so happy as she crammed smore after smore into her mouth. I was happy too as Andy and I watched all the guys and of course Phoebe and Jess tease each other and joke all night. I had never noticed but my littlest sister had sure picked up a sense of humour and really knew some amazing comebacks. Now, I listened to the silence of the night around me as I lay in my sleeping bag beside Andy. Silence, what a nice sound compared to the talking and laughing, not to mention screaming from all the tents for the last 2 and a half hours.  
  
"Do you think they're asleep yet?" I whispered to Andy. "Ya…they're quiet aren't they…they couldn't be awake and quiet at the same time," he said rolling over to face me. "True, so I guess it's just you and me," I whispered into his ears as I kissed him. "yes," he said as he deepened the kiss. I loved the feeling of his hand against my face and how he always closes his eyes when he kisses me. I moved my hand along his muscular chest and began to lift his shirt over his head. "Wait Prue," he said as he pulled away. I was surprised and looked at him questionably.  
  
"Prue, you know I love you but I don't want to do this now. We're not ready." He said with more maturity than I had ever seen in him. "Andy, I love you too but I want to do this. I'm going away soon and I want to show you how much I love you before I leave," I said looking into his eyes. "No, I don't want to do this because you're going away, I want to do it when the time is right and I will always love you not matter where we are," he said as he held my hand. "I love you Andy," I said as pulled him into a kiss, "and you're right, we're not ready."  
  
5.16 bPart 10  
  
5.17 Piper/b  
  
I woke up with a pounding headache and my entire body hurt. "Grams, I don't want to go to school today," I said as I rolled over to what I thought would be a comfortable pillow but instead was hard. "What the hell?" I said as I slowly looked up with blurry vision to see Jo lying on the floor. I looked around to see I was lying on the rocky ground in a large cave. I could hear water running outside "Jo," I whispered as I slowly crawled towards her trying to ignore the pain the surrounded my body. I could feel bruises starting to appear from what I assumed was from someone dragging me though the woods.  
  
I watched as Jo started to come to as I gently shock her. "Jo sweetie, we have to get up!" I said trying to get her to sit up. "Pppppiiiper?" she asked still drowsy and I noticed a huge bleeding gash on the side of her face. "Come on," I said as I slowly stood and leant against the wall to stop from falling over. I tried to control my dizziness as I pulled her to her feat. We slowly walked towards the light, which was following in from the entrance. I heard someone behind me and I pushed her forward and out the door when I was grabbed from behind and punched in the face.  
  
"You bitch!" a man who could only be described as huge screamed at me. I put my hand to my face and as I looked at it, it was covered in blood. "Dad, leave her alone, I'm the one you want!" Jo said as she stood shakily at the door. "No Jo, run!" I screamed at her as I watched him near her. "Go, get help!" I yelled as I watched him grab her and throw her to the ground beside me. "Let her go," she repeated hatred in her voice. "If I let her go, she will tell everyone. If not, everyone still thinks you both ran away," he said in an icy cold voice as he grabbed rope and tied Jo and me to chairs.  
  
He circled me like a hawk to its prey. He silently moved towards me and I tugged frantically at the rope. His face came up to mine and I could smell the liqueur in his breath. I turned my face when he went to kiss me. "You will obey me," he said angrily as he turned my head. He pushed his lips to mine as I resisted his efforts. He pulled away and looked at me evilly. "Good girl," he said as he punched Jo in the face. I winced and then my temper took over as I screamed at him, "leave her alone!" He turned to me and grabbed his bandana off his head and gagged me. I could taste the sweat from his head along with the blood running down my face. Silent tears escaped my eyes as I saw Jo lose consciousness and I watched him leave the cave once again.  
  
5.18 bPrue/b  
  
I felt tears fill my eyes as I heard the echoes of what the camp director was telling me. Piper and Jo were missing. The camp and the police were looking for them. Piper. Her name echoed through my mind as I looked into the tear stained face of Phoebe starring at me. "Prue, where is she?" she asked me with a small voice. "I don't know," I responded pulling her into a hug. Had she run away. I knew she hated camp but would she really do that? I was overwhelmed with guilt. The last time I had seen her, we had fought. No, she couldn't of run away. Something inside of me told me that she was in trouble. I thought back onto the last conversation I had with her and I knew that she had tried to tell me something about Jo. But what?  
  
5.19 bPhoebe/b  
  
I felt my world come crashing down. Piper, my sister, my friend and my saviour was missing. I know the camp thought she had ran away but the Piper I know, my Pipe would never do that. Something Prue had said earlier stuck in my mind. "She was trying to tell me something," she said to the officer who was interviewing us. I knew Piper was in trouble and in my heart, I knew I need to do something.  
  
I walked away from all the officers and everyone to the silence of the beach. I looked out to the water…Piper where are you? I jumped as arms grabbed me from behind. I spun around to come face to face with Mark. He smelled good and I let him wrap his warm comforting arms around me. I pulled away and wiped the tears trailing down my face noticing Steven and Jess standing a few meters away. I locked eyes with Jess as she took a step forward and I crumbled into her embrace. I was suddenly thrown into what I could only call a "vision" of some guy grabbing Piper and pulling her into the bushes beside her cabin. I watched in slow motion as the necklace she was wearing fell off onto the ground.  
  
I snapped back to reality. What the hell was that? My heart was racing and I tried to steady myself from intense dizziness. Mark, Jess and Steven looked at me worried, as I looked around very confused. I must be imagining things; I tried to assure myself as I tried to act normal. They saw right through it and I had no idea how to explain it. I walked away from them ignoring their questions and I knew they were following me. I started on the path back to lodge where all the cops and camp officials were but paused as I passed the woods from my vision. I was just imaging things, I tired to convince myself but I knew deep inside of me, I had seen something important. It couldn't hurt to look.  
  
I slowly looked around the ground for the heart shaped necklace Prue and I had given her for her 16th birthday. I couldn't see it. See, it was just your imagination. But as I walked back towards the path, something shinny caught my eyes. I looked down at it and my eyes filled with tears as I picked up the necklace. I stared it in wonder as I looked around. I could now see a faint path through the grass from someone. I stood up and could feel Jess, Mark and Steven standing behind me. Jess was the first one to notice the necklace in my hand and knew instantly what it was. She came a stood beside me also seeing the path through the trees. She looked at me creating a silent pact to find Piper and I nodded as we both walked together into the unknown.  
  
5.20 bPart 11  
  
5.21 Piper/b  
  
It had turned to night and back to light again by the time he came back to the cave. I had stayed awake all night watching Jo to make sure he didn't touch her again. I had never been so scared in my life and I knew the situation didn't look good. He had kissed me a couple more times and I had stopped trying to fight it. A dreaded feeling came to be every time he looked at me with his evil grin and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I shuddered as I thought about how he intends to kill us and I wished I could save Jo from him. I had time to think about my life and I wished I could have to chance to say goodbye to Prue and Phoebe.  
  
5.22 bPrue/b  
  
I searched over the crowds of people once again looking for any sign of Phoebe. I looked at Andy now more scared then ever as he reported the second missing Halliwell to police. We had searched the entire camp for any sign of Phoebe, Mark, Steven or Jess and they couldn't be found. The officers talked amongst themselves in quiet tones, which made me suspicious. I blamed myself for both my missing sisters and I knew Phoebe had gone after Piper. I watched as Andy came and sat down beside me looking very solemn. "Andy, I know she went looking for Piper," I said to him quietly trying to hold back tears. "I'm going to find her," I announced as I stood up and started walking towards the beach, the last place I saw her go.  
  
"Prue, wait!" he said as he ran to catch up with me. "Prue, I know this is hard for you but you can't leave. You'll get lost too and we need you here to help. I love you Prue, don't do this," Andy said grabbing my hand to spin me around. I looked deep into his sad eyes and I knew he was right. I nodded my head in silence as I wiped away a new set of tears. We both walked hand in hand back towards the lodge and I knew I had to have faith in both my little sisters.  
  
5.23 bPhoebe/b  
  
As I walked along the rocky ground, I once again became frustrated as we were now officially lost. Mark, Steven, Jess and I had been walking around for a day and a half, trying to find Piper. We had spent last night in the cold huddled together and we were all starving, cold and wet. I felt guilty, as I was the one who dragged them with me because of my stupid vision. Yesterday and even this morning I had felt connected to Piper and I thought we were getting closer but now I had given up hope. We seemed to be walking in circles and I knew that our chances of finding her were decreasing by the hour or maybe even the minute. I stopped and knew that we had to go back. I turned around to see the sad, tired faces of my true friends. "We have to go back to camp," I said quietly knowing they all wanted to but kept going for me. "If your sure?" Jess asked knowing how important Piper was too me. "Yes, we need to." I said as I started walking back the way I assumed we came.  
  
After another hour of walking I could tell we were still going the wrong way. I felt completely drained and I tried to stay motivated as we travelled slowly through the forest. I stopped suddenly as I came to a clearing. We definitely hadn't been here before. On the far right side I could see a beautiful waterfall flowing into a sparkling blue stream. I looked to the others to check if I was hallucinating but their surprised faces reassured my doubts. I ran forward and took a drink of the crystal blue water. It tasted amazing on my dry lips and I felt revived. I looked around at the amazing view. The trees seemed to be greener, bigger and more beautiful than I had ever seen and the wildlife was wonderful. I starred at the waterfall and was surprised to see a cave behind the water. I walked over to it and I saw the passage was leading deep into the cave. "Hey guys over here!" I yelled as I looked at everyone else in awe of the magnificent landscape. Steven wanted to explore the tree so only Mark and Jess followed and I stepped into the cave.  
  
5.24 bPart 12  
  
5.25 Piper/b  
  
I snapped back into consciousness as someone entered the cave. My vision was blurred and I could have sworn I saw 3 figures standing in front of me. I tried to focus and as everything slowly came into view I was surprised to see Phoebe standing in front of me. I must be dreaming I thought. "Piper!" she cried out as she ran and hugged me. I winced as she pushed on my many bruises and cuts. She grabbed the gag out my mouth and undid my ropes carefully. "Phoebe, we have to leave, right now," I said now becoming aware of the danger we were all in. I looked over to where Mark and Steven were undoing Jo's ropes and carefully holding her up. She had a pained look on her face and the huge gash was now filled with dry blood. It broke my heart to see her so defeated "We have to go, NOW!" I said as I tried to stand up. I was overcome with dizziness and if Phoebe hadn't grabbed me, I would have fallen. We all moved towards the door until I heard a click behind me. A deep voice echoed out through the cave, "Going somewhere?"  
  
I spun around to face "him" standing there with his evil smirk with a loaded gun. "Let's all sit down, " he said as he held the gun towards us. I gulped and I felt Phoebe shiver beside me. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground beside him. I saw Mark jump and move towards her but Jess held him back. Everyone sat down on the cold wet floor. "Now, where did you all come from? At first it was just one kid!" he said pointing at Jo who was leaning against the wall to keep conscious, "And then another," he said pointing at me, " and now what, 3 more," he said counting everyone. "Well, you all have to die now," he said with an evil smirk. "Who will go first?" he said as he looked at us one by one. I held my breath as he turned his attention to Phoebe. "You!" he said pointing his gun at her head.  
  
"No!" I screamed, "Take me!" I said as I glared at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Fine," he said as he pointed the gun at me. I looked at the gun, paralysed with fear and waited for the end of my short life. I watched in slow motion as he pulled the trigger and the bullet came towards me. I braced myself for impact when someone came hurling in front of me and fell to the ground. I looked down to see Jo lying on the ground motionless. I was in shock and tried not to faint with the sight of blood everywhere. My attention was moved towards "him" as I looked up to see Steven appear bring a rock down over his head. He instantly dropped the gun at his feet and I scrambled to get it. I shakily picked it up and unsteadily pointed it at him. He stood there challenging me to shoot and I looked deep into his cold eyes. I felt my body shaking and I had never felt so much anger in my life. A evil grin appeared on his face," you won't do it!" he said as he lunged towards me. I pulled the trigger as I felt the gun explode and I watched in horror as he fell to the ground in front of me.  
  
I walked towards him cautiously with the gun still pointed at his head and I carefully felt for a pulse. There was none. I dropped the gun quickly feeling tainted with its evil presence. I turned around and ran to Jo. I looked down at her and I could tell she was in great pain. She was completely white apart for the red gushing from her chest. "Jo, you saved my life," I said crying as I tried to stop the blood gushing from her chest. I locked eyes with her as I held her cold hand. "No, you saved mine. I never thought I could feel love again but you showed me how. I love you Piper. I'm going to a better place now, I will be with mommy." She said in a raspy voice slowly taking her last breath. "No, Jo…come back, I need you," I quietly repeated as I wept for my friend. I looked down at my blood stained hands and I crumbled to my knees.  
  
"Piper?" I heard a voice echo through my head. Prue. The voice was Prue. I turned around into the embrace of Prue. "How…when…?" I said through sobs. "We have been following Phoebe's path for a day and we just found you." She explained as she rocked me back and forth. "Prue, she's gone," I stuttered as I watched police take Jo's body. "Oh sweetie, she's not gone, she'll always be with you here " she said with all the wisdom of the world pointing at my heart as I dissolved into hysterical tears.  
  
5.26 bEpilogue  
  
5.27 Present Day- 2001  
  
5.28 Piper/b  
  
"Jo, I just wanted to thank you," I said as I looked down at where my friend lay. "A lot has changed since I saw you last. Prue is now a photographer, married to Andy and is as stubborn and protective as ever. Phoebe, little Phoebe is all grown up but still a kid at heart. She and Mark are now married and have a little boy named Peter. Me, I'm happily married to this incredible guy named Leo. I have my own nightclub and couldn't be happier with my life. I will never forget our time together at camp or what you did for me. I love you Jo and I will miss you forever." I said as I laid the white flowers on the tombstone.  
  
bJoanne Melanie Garret  
  
1974-1990  
  
Loving Daughter and Cherished Friend  
  
"Let love guide your way"/b 


End file.
